Winners Vacation
by jodiem896
Summary: After the Bella's won the ICCA's, they took a little vacation to celebrate ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"The Barden Bella's!" the host shouted down the microphone. The crowd roared with cheers and were applauding the girls. Aubrey led the girls to the stage to collect their winner's trophy; the gold trophy was placed in Aubrey's hands who stared at it for a few seconds taking it all in. She signalled for Beca to come to the front. Aubrey flashed her a big smile and together they lifted the trophy as high as possible, because Beca was that little bit shorter. The Bella's gathered round the pair, cheering, clapping and congratulating each other.

The girls walked off stage to see their friends and family who congratulated them on their win. Aubrey called all the girls together. They were all there except Fat Amy.

"Two seconds girls, I'll go find Fat Amy!" Aubrey sighed walking back stage. As she walked around the corner she saw Fat Amy and Bumper kissing, they carried on; they clearly didn't notice Aubrey was standing there. Things started to get heated; Aubrey cleared her throat gaining 2 pairs of eyes to look at her.

"Bumper get off me!" Fat Amy pushed him away and then stood to face Aubrey saluting.

"I didn't want any of that, he came onto me, I couldn't –" Fat Amy was cut off by Aubrey who was glaring at her.

"Amy it's fine, fuck the oath! Now come quickly, we have an emergency Bella's meeting!" Amy wrapped Aubrey into a bear hug. "I have a surprise for you guys, so don't make this too long Bree!" Amy replied exaggerating the 'o' in long.

"Girls I found her, she was with Bumper" Aubrey winked; she seemed so relaxed, unlike her normal self. "So girls" Aubrey started. "I just wanted to say this" She took a deep breath. "We may have not had the best start to this journey, but with the help of Beca and the rest of you and oh me chilling out towards the end" the girls laughed, "we have won the ICCA's! I'm so proud of you all. I love you guys!" Smiles appeared on every girls face. "Now Fat Amy has something she wants to announce" Aubrey pointed towards her.

"Thanks Aubrey for that introduction. So girls, I have some great news! My parents have let me have their beach house for a long weekend in Florida to celebrate us winning the ICCA's!" Fat Amy practically shouted. "We leave first thing tomorrow!" The room filled with screams as the girls all hugged together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Now girls, some of you, well most of you will be pleased to hear that the Trebles are coming with us to Florida!" Amy expressed whilst in the minibus. "That's great news Amy!" Stacie replied, "I can spend time with you guys as well as Benji now!" Aubrey's head shot round to look at Stacie in shock. "Yeah, I can see Donald too!" Lily piped up. Aubrey looked at lily in the same way. "How many of you are dating a Treble?" Aubrey questioned. Most of the girls raised their hands except Beca and Chloe. "I'm dating a Bella, that's allowed right?" Beca winked at Aubrey. "Hey girls, I don't mind. As I said to Fat Amy, fuck the oath!" The girls cheered. "So then Aubrey, you can carry things on with Uni?!" Chloe hinted, lightly slapping her best friends arm. Before Aubrey could answer, Titanium came on the radio, so of course they all started to sing along.

Eventually they arrived at Summer Palace, Amy's parent's summer house. The girls scrambled out of the minibus, collecting their suitcases as they got off and walked towards to the boys who had already arrived. "What took you so long?" Bumper eyed to Fat Amy and kissed quite passionately. "Would you two get a room?" Jesse laughed. "I don't think we are the only ones who need a room" Bumper replied pointing towards the girl's minibus. Beca and Chloe were standing at the back of the minibus kissing passionately. Chloe had her back against the minibus, with Beca pushing up close to her. Chloe's hands roamed the back of the Beca's back, un-tucking her top. "Let's leave them to it" Donald signalled linking arms with Lily and following the others inside.

Aubrey was at the back dragging her suitcase with great difficulty- one of the wheels had broken off her suitcase. "Hey, I'll help you, hold this" Jesse told her handing his jacket to her. "Thanks."

He carried both his and her suitcase into the house, joining everyone in the hallway. The house was massive.

Everyone was silent taking in the sights of the house. "Amy walked up a few stairs on the staircase so she was looking down at everyone. "Welcome to Summer Palace! Pair up and choose your rooms. Quick Bumper!" She instructed. Everyone grabbed their partner or other half, rushing to select a room. The left Jesse and Aubrey standing there awkwardly. "Bree!" Chloe shouted. "Hi Chloe, hi Beca" "Where is everyone?" Beca questioned. "Selecting rooms in their pairs" Jesse added. "Well it looks like you two will have to share" Beca winked pulling Chloe upstairs.

"I have no objection" Jesse shrugged. "Ok then" Aubrey smiled. Jesse grabbed their suitcases again and carried them upstairs. "I can carry my own you know?" "I'm sure you can, you look like you work out. I'm just helping you out!" He returned flashing a smile.

The pair walked along the corridor opening doors to see if they were occupied. All of them were. Everyone was in love and in a couple, except Aubrey and Jesse.

Jesse placed the bags at the end of the corridor, rubbing his head. Aubrey opened a door hoping it was a bedroom, but it wasn't. "Er, where are we going to sleep?" Jesse questioned still rubbing his head. "It looks like all the rooms are taken. Let's give this last door a try." Aubrey twisted the door handle pulling the door towards her. She took a step inside. "WOW" she exclaimed. "Jesse you have to see this!" Jesse walked in with the bags placing them on the floor. He looked up to where Aubrey was standing. They were in a bedroom, en-suite and a balcony with a view looking to the room was stunning.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, lots more ideas to come! Reviews are appreciated :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It was around 2pm. After unpacking everyone met downstairs in the lounge. Bumper stood up and started speaking. "Right people, we're off the beach for fun and games then back here for a party to celebrate the Bella's winning ICCA's!" "I'll DJ!" Beca shouted with excitement, everyone nodded in agreement. They all went to their rooms to get ready for the beach, Jesse stayed behind to talk to Bumper. Aubrey had continued upstairs.

A few seconds later, Jesse walked up to their room. Without thinking he walked straight in, Aubrey screamed grabbing the towel to cover her body. "I'm so sorry Aubrey, I didn't think! I promise you I didn't see anything!" "It's ok Jesse, it's my fault. I just started getting changed not thinking." Aubrey said blushing. "Let me finish getting changed." Jesse turned around covering his eyes; he couldn't help but picture what he just saw;

_She looked amazing. I mean I only saw her from behind but her body… mmm. And that red underwear she had on… HOT!_

"Jesse? Jesse?" Aubrey repeated a few times. "Jesse!" she said for a third time. "Huh? Oh Bree" he replied, spinning around to face her. "Did you just call me Bree?" She questioned. "Only Chloe and the girls call me Bree- and that's because they are my best friends?" "No I said Aubrey, but spoke quickly. I'll meet you at the beach; I have a few things to do first." Jesse shyly said. "Ok" Aubrey shrugged grabbing her bag. Jesse looked out from the balcony; they were all heading down to the beach together, laughing having a good time. He couldn't get Aubrey out of his head.

* * *

**A/N: A very short chapter, apologies for that. I wanted to give you guys something to read besides one chapter. Updates soon. Enjoy! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Jesse's POV;

After getting changed I strolled down to the beach and found the others. "Jesse!" Benji shouted pointing at me. I waved back. Most people were playing volleyball, lily and Donald were in the sea and Fat Amy and Bumper were nowhere to be seen. I looked around the volleyball court to see whose team needed an extra player. They were even teams but someone caught my eye- Aubrey. She was wearing short denim shorts and a crop top, she looked beautiful.

Benji came running over. "Come on Jesse, we've been waiting for you. We are playing doubles" "Who am I with?" I questioned. "Well it was easier to go with the person you're sharing a room with. So Aubrey!" Benji smiled and grabbed Stacie.

"First up is… Beca and Chloe versus… Jesse and Aubrey" Benji announced. Both teams lined up on the court, taking their positions. "First to 11, Chloe, Beca you serve first" Benji instructed us.

"Come on baby, you can do this" Chloe supported Beca. It was a good serve, the ball was returned from me, but they won the point.

The game went on; the girls were winning 10-9. "Your serve!" Aubrey instructed me. "But wait a second" she walked off to the side of the court; she lifted her top over her head and slipped her shorts off. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was wearing a turquoise bikini; her legs seemed longer and looked amazing, flat stomach and just a general perfect body. My mouth hung open; I glanced around at the other guys, who were staring at her too. Even Chloe and Beca were looking at her the way I was. She was definitely the centre of attention.

"Ready" she nodded. She stood in front of me and crouched down swaying from left to right. My eyes followed her movement. "Jesse!" Benji shouted. I looked up and focused on the game in hand. I threw the ball in the air, jumped and met the ball with my hand. The ball went flying over the net, Beca and Chloe both missed it, the ball landed on the sand- meaning we had won the point.

"Nice serve, do it again" Aubrey whispered.

Again I served the ball and won the point making the score 10-11 to us. We needed one more point to win the game. "Match point" Benji said pointing to our side. He was taking this refereeing thing to seriously.

Chloe served the ball towards Aubrey who hit the ball to me. I returned the ball high in air and quite close to the net for Aubrey to hit. She launched herself up in the air, her hand meeting the ball; she smashed in down to the ground. Beca dived for the ball but missed it. "Game over, Jesse and Aubrey win!" Benji congratulated us.

"We did it Jesse!" Aubrey shouted with excitement and gave me a hug. I wrapped her in my arms, spinning her around repeatedly.

"Get a look at them two" I heard someone say, so I placed Aubrey back to the ground gently. "Good game Posen!" I said high fiving her as she walked over to Beca and Chloe. I couldn't help but watch her walk all the way; I couldn't draw my eyes away from her at all. That was until the ball was thrown at my head. "Stop staring" winked Benji.


	5. Chapter 5

The afternoon at the beach came to an end; they all decided to go back to the house to get ready for tonight.

Fat Amy and Bumper had prepared most things for the party; food was prepared- ready to be cooked on the BBQ, Beca's DJ booth was set up, decorations and lights were placed around the various rooms and in the garden and the drinks were all lined up and in categories in the kitchen ready for drinking games.

The guys were ready and were having a drink and chat downstairs.

"Bumper, you and Amy have done a wicked job!" Donald expressed.

"Thanks Donald, that's why we weren't at the beach for long" he replied.

"And because of something else" a cheeky grin was plastered across Bumper's face.

"What up shawshanks?" Fat Amy bellowed to the guys. They all turned their heads to see the girls behind them. The girls had made an effort tonight, they looked good. Jesse noticed they were a girl down, he looked at Chloe.

"She's on the phone, she'll be down soon" Chloe assured him.

**20 minutes later**

Aubrey walked downstairs and into the lounge where everyone was.

"OMG!" Chloe exclaimed staring at her best friend.

"Bree you look… Hot!" Beca added.

"If you were a lesbian, I would!" Beca winked earning a playful slap from Chloe.

"Do I take that as a compliment?" laughed Aubrey. She was wearing a one shouldered dress, hugging her perfect figure. Her hair was down in loose curls and she was wearing a little make up- nothing too heavy. She had caught somebody's eye, Jesse's. He couldn't stop looking at her from across the room.

Aubrey turned around to grab a drink, as she looked up from the floor her eyes met Jesse's. She gave him a weak smile and walked the other direction.

The night went on, the music was pumping, the drinks were flowing and most people were dancing, having a good time. Jesse and Benji walked towards Stacie who was standing on her own.

"Hey good looking" Stacie winked pulling Benji in for a kiss.

"Er I hate to interrupt. But where is Aubrey?" Jesse questioned.

"I'm not sure, I only know she went that way" Stacie replied pointing towards the porch way.

Jesse slowly walked outside to the porch, leaning against the post in front of him looking for Aubrey. He was just about to go inside when he noticed a figure sitting on the beach. "That must be her" He muttered to himself walking down to see.

"Aubrey? What are you doing out here?" Jesse asked getting closer until he was standing next to her. She was sitting on the sand, shivering, looking far out.

"May I?" Jesse said politely, pointing towards the space next to her. She nodded.

"Aubrey you're freezing. Take my jacket" He said pulling his jacket off and wrapping it around her shoulders whilst pulling her closer to him.

"Bree what's up?" Aubrey sighed after hearing Jesse's question.

"I've had an argument with my Dad. Now school is nearly over and I'm graduating in 6 weeks he was questioning what I was doing when I've finished." Aubrey took a breath. "He wants me to be a lawyer. I thought I did too, but I don't. I want to teach music, I want to inspire kids and get them involved in music. It's my passion" she sighed again, resting her head against hi shoulder.

"Aubrey, you have to follow your heart, do what is right for you"

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, Aubrey still leaning on Jesse's shoulder his arm wrapped around her back.

"We should be getting back to the party" Aubrey spoke softly as she stood up. As soon as she was up, she fell straight back down but her fall was cushioned- by Jesse.

"Whoa Bree, are you ok?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, a few too many drinks I think" she laughed back looking into Jesse's eyes. Aubrey was lying on top of Jesse, their faces were a few centimetres apart, and they held their gaze. Jesse wrapped his arm around Aubrey's back pulling her even closer to him.

"Aubrey? Jesse?" Chloe shouted. The pair quickly stood up adjusting themselves as Chloe got closer. "There you two are, come on inside. Amy is going to make a speech!" Chloe advised running back inside.

Aubrey and Jesse just looked at each other both smiling. They started to walk back towards the house.

"By the way you are looking stunning tonight Posen!" Jesse whispered sending shivers down Aubrey's spine as she felt his breath against her.

"You're not too bad yourself Swanson" She replied flashing him a smile.

"Oh and FYI" Jesse started to say before they went inside,

"You are definitely the Bella with the bikini ready body!" he winked and walked inside leaving Aubrey standing their glowing red with a massive smile on her face.

Aubrey's POV;

I followed Jesse inside aware that my cheeks may be a little red because of what Jesse just said. "Aubrey, Aubrey, Aubrey!" I heard coming from the kitchen. Fat Amy was on standing on the table. "Speech from our leader!" Stacie shouted looking at me with a big smile. Fat Amy pointed towards the table. I looked at the floor, smiling to myself as I made my way to the table. Bumper helped me up, standing on a table and being slightly drunk wasn't a good mixture. I looked out to the people standing in front of me, my smile turned bigger and I started to speak.

"I didn't know I had to make a speech tonight, so I have nothing prepared. I'll keep it short anyway" The crowd laughed.

"God, talk about being under pressure!"

"You're not going to throw up you?!" Bumper teased me.

"No, I'm not Bumper. Ok here it goes. At the start of the year I didn't think we were going to have a Bella's group, let alone win the ICCA's! To every single one of you Bella's, I want to thank you, even though I was a bitch at times. I have enjoyed the past year and I'm happy to be leaving the group in the safe hands of Beca and Fat Amy. I don't know what else to say, but I love you guys! Thanks for making one of my dreams come true!" I blew a kiss to the girls and looked for Chloe.

"Ooh one more thing… Chloe?! I want to thank you for being there for me from the beginning till now. You will always be my best friend, take this." I took out a small white box from my clutch and placed it in Chloe's delicate hands.

"Well open it then" I coaxed her.

"OMG Bree! That is beautiful. It's the one I wanted!" Chloe screamed and jumped on the table to give me a hug.

One day back in the spring, I was shopping with Chloe when she saw this bracelet she liked. She kept going on and on about it for weeks. So I decided to get it for her, but I've had

'_For my best friend. Love Bree! _Inscribed on the inside.

"Bree I love it. Speaking of presents" Chloe pointed towards the back of the room.

"We've got you a little thank you box, bits a pieces that we thought you would enjoy." Chloe told me.

"Aww you guys" I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. Jesse held out his hand to help me get down of the table. I lightly placed my hand in his; he gripped it tightly and used his other hand to support my back. Once I was firmly on the floor he smiled. I returned a smile back.

I walked over to the girls, fully aware that tears were running down my face. But they were happy tears.

"Thank you for the gift, I'll look at it later when I have more time. I love you guys so much!" I told them, having a group hug.

"Now let's party the night away! Beca, get some tunes on!" I encouraged them, putting on a happy face to cover up how I really feel.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys are liking the story so far. Let me know what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**a few hours later**

Jesse was sitting in the chair, watching literally everyone dance. He was sitting on his own with a drink in one hand staring at the crowd of drunk people dancing. Aubrey, who was quite drunk, was dancing with an even drunker Chloe and Beca. She happened to look to her left, noticing Jesse sitting alone in the chair.

Rolling her shoulders back and flicking her long blonde curls over her shoulder, she walked through the river of people to see Jesse.

"JESSEEEEEE!" Aubrey shouted jumping on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Jesse, why are you sitting on your own?" She asked him a cute voice.

"Because I don't feel like dancing"

"Why?"

"I'm not very good at it"

"You are Jesse, you're in the trebles and you dance a lot in the routines?" She questioned.

"Yeah but that is choreographed, this is… well free style"

Aubrey took the drink from Jesse's hand, placing it on the nearest table. She carefully lifted herself of his lap, as she did extending her arm out to him.

"Let's go, you have someone to dance with" Aubrey told him, practically pulling him up from the chair. Jesse took a deep breath.

As they approached the middle of the dance floor, the song changed to Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo. "Ooh I love this song!" Aubrey told Jesse. She started to move her hips in time with the music, encouraging Jesse to join in. He started to move in time with her and the music but he was still quite reserved. Aubrey grabbed his hands, and forced herself to spin into his arms so her back was against his chest. She kept one of his hands in hers and wrapped it around her perfectly flat stomach, leaving her hand on top lightly, and then in time with the music the pair started to move again. Jesse started to get in the swing of things, growing confidence; he just needed a little push. He spun Aubrey around so she was facing him once again, he didn't let go of her. He pulled her in towards him, their chests were pushed up against each other, their legs were intertwined; things started to heat up.

Again to the music they started to dance. Jesse had one hand wrapped tightly around Aubrey's back the other by his side. Aubrey on the other hand had both of her arms around his neck. They were grinding against each other, not breaking their eye contact.

"Wow! It's getting hot in here!" Chloe shouted out so everyone could hear and then pointed at the two in the middle. Both Jesse and Aubrey were oblivious to what was said and carried on dancing-dirty dancing. All the others stopped dancing, making a circle around the pair. Some of their jaws were wide open, mainly the guys staring at Aubrey.

"I didn't know Posen had it in her!" Bumper whispered to Beca.

"I didn't either, god she is hot!" Beca exclaimed. Chloe wasn't near her and didn't earn a playful slap this time.

The song had drawn to end, Aubrey unlinked her legs from Jesse's, and the pair just stood their staring at each other.

"See you can dance. I just didn't know like that!" Aubrey whispered with a smile.

"I could say the same about you Posen!" Jesse replied with a wink.

Chloe cleared her throat quite loudly to make sure they heard her this time and they did as it was silent, there was no music on. Aubrey looked at Chloe and then realised the music had stopped. She slowly looked around the room as did Jesse, noticing that everyone was staring at them. Aubrey's face went red and she looked back at Jesse, his was the same. They smiled sweetly at each other.

"And after that awkward silence and well, hot dancing, lets slow things down, grab a partner" Beca instructed over the mic and pressed play for the next track.

I've had the time of my life, from Dirty Dancing came on. Everyone was in pairs; they started to dance with their partners. Jesse and Aubrey stood a little awkwardly.

"May I have this dance?" Jesse questioned extending his hand out towards Aubrey.

"You may!" Aubrey returned with a smile placing her delicate hand into Jesse's.

He pulled her closer to him carefully, placing one hand on the small of her back the other hand sat on her hip. Aubrey wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. They slowly moved to the music, it was perfect.

The song finished, quickly changing to more of an upbeat song. "Thank you for tonight Aubrey!" Jesse said softly leaning his forehead against hers.

* * *

**A/N: not very good a writing dancing scenes, sorry! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here is chapter 7, sorry it's short. But Becky Astin-Camp and ReadWriteFangirl wanted me to update. I am currently thinking of ideas for the next chapter. If anyone has any message me :) **

**Want to say thanks to Becky Astin-Camp as some ideas came from her! Thank you! :)**

* * *

After lots more dancing and drinking couple by couple people were going to their rooms. It was getting on for 3 am. Bumper and Fat Amy had thrown quite a party.

Chloe was helping Beca tidy up her DJ equipment and they went upstairs, laughing their heads off and joking around. Aubrey sat on the porch looking inside, watching the couple as the mucked around- the cute little looks they gave each other, the odd poke here and there tickling the other one and when they kissed it was adorable. They were so in love.

"That's the kind of relationship I want" Aubrey sighed to herself.

"But there is no guy in my life!" she carried on.

She just sat there gazing into the empty room. Beca and Chloe had gone upstairs. It was silent until she heard Fat Amy.  
"BUMPER! Upstairs now!" Fat Amy shouted as Bumper came running round the corner with a big smile on his face.

"Stay away from their room tonight!" Jesse spoke, placing his hands on Aubrey's shoulders giving them a light squeeze before taking the seat next to her.

"I'd say" Aubrey laughed back.

"So did you have a good night?" A drunken Aubrey asked Jesse.

"I did indeed, was one of the best parties I've been too!" he replied taking a sip of his water. He thought he would start to drink some water to help prepare for the headache in the morning.

"What about you Posen?"

"I had a great night thank you!" she responded with a smile.

"I didn't know you could dance like that Aubrey" Jesse said with a shocked face

"Aca-scuse me? Don't give me that look! I have always been able to dance. Who do you think thought of most of the choreography for the Bella's routines?" She questioned pointing to herself.

"I knew you could dance, but not like that" Jesse answered elongating the word that and winking.

Aubrey went a little red in the face.

"Oh I see. Well you learn something new every day" Aubrey stood up and rocked back and forth on the spot, she was a little dizzy from the amount of alcohol she drank. Jesse handed quickly stood up placing his hand on her back to stop her from falling over and handing her his glass of water.

"Here drink some of this and then get to bed." He instructed her. She did what he said and practically finished the glass.

"Are you ok to walk up, I'll just tidy up a little down here?" Jesse asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks" Aubrey walked off to the stairs, as she took a step she looked back at me and gave me thumbs up. I replied the same gesture.

Aubrey slowly walked upstairs and down the hall to her room. She couldn't help but stop by Beca and Chloe's room.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Aubrey shouted opening the door. Beca was lying on the bed with Chloe resting on her stomach.

"We love you too Bree, get some sleep" Chloe told her smiling and waving as the door shut.

Jesse's POV;

I tidied up a little so there wasn't much to do in the morning. As I was the last one, I switched off all the lights and headed up to my room. It was so quiet, peaceful to be honest.

I approached my room and walked quietly just in case Aubrey had fallen asleep. As I tip toed in, I peered around the corner and saw an amazing sight.

I had done it again walked in without knocking. She was getting undressed, I felt a little awkward as she clearly hadn't heard me come in. I watched her as slipped her dress off to reveal her perfect body. She had lilac matching underwear on, the colour really suited her. She looked hot! Very hot.

I cleared my throat and walked past Aubrey covering my eyes as I walked to the balcony. I heard her giggle and then footsteps came from behind me.

"Aubrey I'm not looking. I've already done it once today; I'm not doing it again."

"Jesse it's ok. You can turn around now." I turned around hesitantly. Aubrey was changed into short shorts and tank top. She looked rather cute.

"See, I'm dressed!" She laughed slapping my chest playfully.  
"I want to say thank you for tonight Jesse. You know on the beach…" she said pointing that way.

"You are right. I've got to follow my heart in whatever I do."

"Always good advice, my mum told me that when I was little, and it has always stuck in my head." I replied to her.

"I always follow my heart Aubrey…" I told her before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her closer to me. She looked up at me with a confused look on her face. I cupped her face and kissed her lips ever so softly. I could feel her smiling against my lips. We broke apart, and I held her tightly in my arms.

Aubrey yawned.

"I think we should get you off to bed Bree" I coaxed. She cutely nodded and I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. I pulled back the covers and placed her gently down, pulling the covers back over her and then tucking her in.

"Night Aubrey" I whispered moving her hair out of her face and the kissing her head softly.

I started to walk away when she grabbed my hand.

"Lay with me?" She asked.

"Ok sure" I replied taking my clothes off and slipping on a t shirt and trackies. I got in the other side of the bed, immediately Aubrey rolled over and made herself comfortable against my side. She placed her hand on my chest as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Night Jesse"

"Goodnight sweetheart"

* * *

**A/N: Me again, more will be posted soon. Can you guys let me know what you think of this story so far as I'm thinking of ending it soon, depending on the reviews - Jodie :)**


	8. Chapter 8

¬Aubrey¬

I woke up from my head pounding. I knew I had been drinking last night. All I remember was Jesse putting me to bed. I quickly lifted the covers up to look at my body, checking what I was wearing. I had my pyjamas on, it was all good. I rolled over to check my phone. As I picked my phone up I saw a glass of water, paracetamol and a note folded up. I picked up the tatty bit of paper carefully unfolding it, it read; _Good morning Aubrey, There is some water and tablets for your head and a fried breakfast waiting for you downstairs. We are off to the beach again today and then out for dinner. So wear your beach wear. See you soon. Jesse x _

"How sweet!" I spoke to myself softly. I sat up properly picking up the tablets and water and swallowing them. I jumped out of bed, had a quick shower and put on my bikini and clothes over the top. I proceeded to walk downstairs.

"Hey sweetie, you're up!" Jesse greeted me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Your breakfast is ready and so is mine, right this way" Jesse pointed towards the breakfast bar where he had placed our fry ups and a glass of OJ.  
"Why thank you kind sir" I teased as he ushered me in the kitchen.

"This looks yummy! Thanks for the water and tablets this morning, they will help!" I winked at him tucking into my breakfast.

After we had finished, we tidied up and progressed to the beach where the rest of the gang were. There was no volleyball today, or running around. Most people were enjoying the sun and relaxing- curing their hangovers.

Chloe saw us walk to a spot on the beach together as she waved to us. She couldn't really move. Beca was resting her head on Chloe's stomach.

"This looks good" I said pointing to a spot laying my towel out on the sand.

Jesse copied me, placing his towel only a few centimetres away from mine. I stripped off so I was just in my bikini and lay down on my towel, placing my sunglasses over my eyes.

"I like the colour of this bikini Bree!" Jesse stared at me, looking over the top of his sunglasses.

"Thanks, it's new. I didn't think I could pull this shade of pink of to be honest"

"You certainly do. You could wear a bin bag and still look stunning."

I blushed and didn't respond. We laid in silence for a while, speaking occasionally.

* * *

Both Aubrey and Jesse stayed talking to each other whilst the others were in the sea.

"Fancy a dip?" Jesse questioned.

Aubrey paused to think about her answer. "No, I think I'll pass thank you! You go and have fun, I can watch from here"

"Ok, if you insist. But I think you should come in" Jesse told her as he stood up, pulling Aubrey by the arm as he proceed to stand up.

"Jesse! Let go!" Aubrey laughed.

It was too late; Jesse was pulling her closer to the sea.

"Jess!" Aubrey repeated a few times before breaking free from his grasp. She was laughing so much she was out of breath and couldn't run very fast away. Jesse had caught up with her, grabbing her around the waist from behind and walking back to the sea.

"You're mine Bree" he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Aubrey tried to wriggle out of Jesse's grasp, but he was too strong for her.

"Aubrey you're not making this easy are you?"

"No, why would I be? I don't want to go in" She laughed

"If you're going to keep wriggling I'm going to have to do this"

Jesse placed her on the floor and spun her round so they were facing each other, mere inches apart.

He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder wrapping one arm over her lower back and the other holding her legs still. Aubrey didn't resist anymore. She let him carry her into the sea.

¬Aubrey¬

I was looking at the sand upside down, hanging over Jesse's shoulder. I had the biggest smile on my face, I must have looked like an idiot, but no one could see me.

As he walked I couldn't help but stare at his arse! I've never really looked before, but I couldn't help but stare, good job no one was around to see me eyeing his behind up.

After the short walk I could see the start of the water.

"You ready Bree?" He joked

"I have no choice do I now?"

"No not really, let's go!"

Jesse kept walking into the water with me still over his shoulder; I could feel the water hit the back of my legs.

"Ooh that's cold Jess!"

"Haha, don't be a wimp. You'll be used to it in no time!"

I started to laugh and the next thing I know I was I under the water. I had slid down Jesse's body so our torsos were touching. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. I held him close.

After a few seconds we both gasped for air as we reached the surface.

"Jesse!" I angrily said, clinging to him tightly.

"What? I didn't do anything?"

"Why did you throw us under the water, I hate it this is why I didn't want to come in!"

"I didn't Bree; a wave came, caught me under the legs and took as with it. Look, put your feet down, the water will only come up to your knees. It's pushed us back that much!" He pleaded.

I unwrapped myself from him and stood carefully up, making sure he was right. I marched out of the water and back to the towel, picking it up and walking back to my room.

"Aubrey! Aubrey!" I heard Jesse shout, but this time he didn't come running after me.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys are liking it so far. R+R please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: 2 updates in one day! Lucky people! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Later that evening

¬Aubrey¬

I walked downstairs to find the guys sitting around the table eating pizza.

"Hey Bree! Where have you been?" Chloe questioned me.

"I was tired so I slept and then went for a long walk!"

"Oh right ok, you coming out with us tonight?"

"Yeah sure, what time?" I said peering around the room looking for Jesse.

"About 11, us lot are going to Bumpers to sort some things out. So you and Jesse can meet us there?"

"Yeah that is fine Chloe. Where is he anyway?"

Chloe pointed outside to the cliff.

"Thanks" I muttered and walked outside.

As I walked out the door I heard someone say "_I hope this works"_

I saw Jesse sitting on the cliff, his legs dangling over the edge and his hands gripping the sides.

"Hey" I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. His head turned around and he gave me a small smile and looked back to the amazing view of the beach.

"Jesse I'm sorr-" I started as I sat next to him copying his movement.

"No Bree, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken you in the sea if you really didn't want to!"

"Jesse don't apologise! It's ok. I over reacted because, well, of past" I told him looking down at the drop.

"Bree? What past? What happened?" He asked with concern.

I put my head into my hands; thinking about it gives me nightmares. Jesse placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it, causing me to look at him.

"Well, when I was ten I was on a family holiday at the beach. I was learning to surf with my uncle and brother. It was all good to start with and then we started hitting the waves. The sea didn't seem rough when we were in it, but it was." I took a gulp and Jesse nodded at me to carry on, he grabbed my hand.

"I went to stand up on the board and a big wave came over the top of me sweeping me under. My uncle said all he could find was the surf board to start with. I don't remember much except not being able to get to the top for air. I was constantly fighting with the water and I couldn't win my battle. I was so scared that I was going to die."

I started to breath heavy and I could feel myself getting worked up.

"Bree, I didn't know that honestly. If I'd have known I would have never taken you in there. I'm so sorry." He wrapped me into a hug pulling me closer to him. I felt safe in his arms.

I could feel a few tears roll down my face. It was a horrible experience and I will never forget it.

Jesse tilted my head up to face him, wiping away the few tears with his thumb.

"Bree? Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked politely.

I just nodded and watched him stand up brushing himself off as he did so. I stood up too, but took a step back causing my foot to slip of the edge of the cliff. I closed my eyes and screamed.

I felt a very tight grip around my wrist and I opened my eyes. Jesse had hold of me by wrist and he quickly grabbed my other wrist with his other hand, pulling me away from the edge and into his chest.

My life flashed before my eyes and I squeezed them shut as I cried into his chest, breaking down onto my knees. He followed my body and knelt down on the floor with me.

"Bree?! Are you ok?" Chloe shouted running over to me.

"She will be Chloe; she lost her footing and nearly slipped off the cliff. Just tell the others to go inside and enjoy your night. She is not going anywhere tonight. She has had one hell of a day, I'll stay here with her and keep her company" Jesse instructed.

"You best look after her Swanson or I'll hurt you. She is my best friend. And Bree if you need me call me." I heard Chloe say as she placed a kiss on the top of my head.

It was silent for a while, I still hadn't moved. Jesse was right; I have had one hell of a day.

My tears stopped running, so I sat up to look to Jesse.

"Thank you!" Was all I could manage as I stared into his eyes.

"Hey." He said grabbing my hands tightly.  
"I'll always be here for you Bree." He carried on wrapping one arm around my waist helping me up.

We stood looking at each other for a while before I started to speak.

"Jesse, last night, I was really drunk right?"

"Haha, I think you were a little bit" He winked.

"Did we kiss?" I blurted out and then regretted saying it. He blushed a little bit, but not as much as I was.

"Yeah we did, well I kissed you. No tongues though he laughed and I playfully slapped him.

"Do you not remember Bree?" He questioned with a sad look on his face?

"I do and I don't. I just thought my first kiss with the one I like wouldn't involve me being drunk!" I laughed and looked towards the sea view over Jesse's shoulder avoiding his eye contact as I just told him that I like him!

Jesse grabbed me by the waist with both arms, and he placed his face in my view. His lips crashed hard onto mine as he pulled me closer to his body. I moved my arms from my side and crossed them over behind his head and around his neck, as I returned the kiss. His tongue brushed my lips trying to gain access, I slightly parted my lips allowing his tongue to collide with mine, and our tongue's battled passionately. My hands slid up to his neck and into his hair as we carried on kissing.

We broke apart gasping for air, resting our foreheads against each other.

"Something like that Bree?"

"Yeah something like that!" I whispered back to him, breathing heavily.

I could have stayed like that forever, wrapped in his arms, staring into his perfect eyes.

"Shall we go watch a film? I'll let you choose?" He smiled.

"Sure" I replied placing a quick kiss on his lips. He grabbed my hand and we intertwined our fingers as we walked back to the house.

"So does this mean you like me?" Jesse teased.

"Because I like you. I like you a lot!" he continued.

"Yes it does Jesse!" I smiled back at him as we walked to the lounge.

"Now I have Rocky, The Breakfast Club, The Proposal or Failure to Launch. Which one shall we watch?" He asked holding up the films as I sat down.

"Surprise me!"

Jesse took a DVD out of the case and placed it into the player, grabbing the remote. He ushered me to the left so he could sit down, opening up his arm so I could fit in the gap. I snuggled up close to him placing one hand on his chest and my head leaning on his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around me and rested the other one on the arm of the sofa as he pressed play.

* * *

**A/N: please let me know how I'm doing :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry guys for the delay! I've been travelling from different places and not had internet access. I have been doing a lot of writing when I can. Here is the next chapter for Winners Vacation. It is not my favorite one, it is more of a gap filler as I had writers block. R&R please :). Enjoy **

* * *

¬Jesse¬

I awoke the next morning from the sunlight shining directly into my eyes. I squinted as the sun shone strongly. I positioned my hand so it was blocking the sunlight. Aubrey was at the other end of the sofa, curled up in a ball. She looked so cute. She started to stir as I watched her.

"Good morning sweetheart, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Hello" She stretched. "I'm ok now. You?"

"Yeah I'm great" We just smiled at each other for a while until I gently kicked her bum.

"Hey!" She laughed trying to kick me back but I had grabbed her legs so she couldn't move them, but god she was trying to get out of my grasp.

I finally released her legs, expecting her to kick me back, but she didn't. I saw her sit up and give me a cheeky grin, I returned the smile. She started to crawl up the sofa; my eyes were fixed on her the whole time. She crawled over my legs and up to my torso, placing her legs either side of my body and then she sat on my lower stomach, leaning forward towards me.

"Is someone in an aggravating mood?" She winked; I just nodded at her as I wrapped her in my arms. I somehow managed to roll us over in such a small space, so I was now on top of her.

"Yeah I am in an aggravating mood, a little mischievous maybe!" I playfully said closing the gap between us.

"Is that right baby?" She replied wrapping both her arms around my neck. I lowered my head even more until our lips met. I placed a very light kiss on her lips and then pulled away, repeating my action a few times before Aubrey kissed me back this time more passionately. I moved one of my hands away from her back and played with the hem of her tee. I started to move my hand up her shirt when someone coughed loudly causing me to panic and fall on to the floor.

"Jesse! Are you alright?" Aubrey said with concern as I sat up on the floor.

"You two do have a room you know…" Bumper said as everyone was staring at them. I looked at Aubrey who was bright red; she was staring at the floor.

"Yeah we know!" I replied

"Well we don't want to see it" Bumper added rudely as I stood up, leaning on Aubrey's knee to help push me up.

"You don't want to see it? Really? But you and Amy can be all over each other and sometimes half naked and we want to see that? No we don't but no one says anything. I can do what I like when I like ok?! If any of you have a problem with that I suggest you speak now!"

"Jesse it's not that we don't have a problem, we just don't want to see our best friends well you know…" Beca jumped in.

"Know what Beca?" I snapped

"Erm have sex!"

"Fucking hell! You honestly think we would do that in a place where people can see? You lot make me laugh. We look at some of you guys when you're just kissing and you go further than we have done."

"Oh we are sorry, didn't realise it bothered you so much." Beca returned

"Yeah well it does, but I haven't said anything because I didn't want any of this to happen, and look what has happened now!" I glared at Bumper.

"Calm down Jesse!" Bumper told me walking towards to me. I was getting very angry.

"No I won't calm down. It's like one rule for you lot and a different rule for us, if you were on the other foot you would be kicking off as much as I am"

"Yeah I probably would but I'm not in your shoes. At least I am in a relationship and not just leading her on!" Bumper spat at me. I could see Aubrey looking at me from the corner of my eye, she looked so upset.

"Really Bumper? You just played that card did you? How can I lead her on when I love the girl! There I said it, I fucking love her. I wanted to tell her first before I broadcasted it to everyone else." Everyone shut up, I heard a few aww's from the girls as I squared up to Bumper.

I was ready to hit him, I pulled my right hand back and went to swing for him when Aubrey grabbed my fist and stood in between us facing me. She pushed my hand down to my side as she pushed me further away from Bumper.

"Jesse" Aubrey whispered to me, trying to get me to look at her instead of Bumper.

"Jesse!" She said louder grabbing both sides of my face, forcing me to look at her. Looking in her eyes I instantly started to calm down. Aubrey turned around to face the crowd, she must have mouthed something as they all cleared off outside.

She spun back round to look at me.

"Jesse do you really love me?"

"I do Aubrey, I really do-" She cut me off by kissing me, I pulled her closer and deepened our kiss before she pulled away placing her hand ever so lightly on my chest.

"I love you too Jesse!"

"I wanted to tell you in a different way, I didn't know if this was too soon. It's only been 2 days and I have already fallen in love with you! Look what you have done to me Posen! So are we officially going out? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah I suppose we are!" she said so happily. I wrapped in a hug and we stood there for a while.

"How about this walk you promised me last night?" I coaxed her.

"Yeah why not!" I grabbed her hand as we walked out the door.


End file.
